Crave You
by Blood of the Dawn
Summary: It's been three years since Robin's last encounter with Poison Ivy and he prefers it that way. Of course, that changes when he's left to defend Gotham on his own for a night... Poison Ivy/Robin, Sequel to Toxic


**Well, that took an obnoxiously long time to write. Sorry guys, that was my bad. This may seem a bit like a whirlwind or confusing because of the chaos going through Robin's mind- this was intentional, lovelies ;) And, yeah, sorry for blurring over the actual sex- did not feel comfortable enough with my writing abilities to pull that off.**

**And, special thanks to the lovely Hannah (or **Brighthalk/FlamesoftheGoddess224**) for being with me throughout this whole process of writing. She's put up with my grumblings and has been very encouraging!**

**And this may or may not be my VDay gift to all you lovely people~ ;)**

**Warnings: cursing, underage, possible dubcon, manipulations, sexual situations/actions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of its associated programs.**

* * *

**Crave You**

The musty warehouse is familiar in a way that Robin really doesn't like and it makes him uneasy. He knew that he'd been pushing his luck. That eventually he'd have to confront this- fear? Uneasiness? Whatever it was, that didn't stop him from hoping it'd never happen.

It had been about three years- nearing four- since he'd last encountered Poison Ivy- on his own or otherwise (but mainly on his own). So really it was only a matter of time before he would have a run in with her (alone).

Batman was off planet, leaving Gotham City in Batgirl and Robin's capable hands, which Robin was fine with- excited for even. It felt great that Batman trusted them enough to leave his city to them and them alone. Only, Commander Gordon decided that he was going to take a night off- right when Batman _wasn't _there. Meaning that Batgirl was stuck at home and Robin had control of the city for the night.

Yippee.

Robin would've been fine with that actually, if it hadn't been for Ivy. He'd been so successful at avoiding all encounters with her, and now she chose the night that he was alone of all nights to do it. And he was pissed. And frustrated. (And as much as he was disgusted to admit, a little excited.)

Which brought him to where he was now, creeping through the hallways of the damned warehouse (the same fucking warehouse where the incident happened before- why the hell hadn't they closed the thing off if they knew that Ivy had used it?). The whole place smelled wet and the walls were caked in greenery. Vines slithered beneath Robin's feet and he shivered as some whipped at his feet playfully.

The Teen Wonder didn't bother to worry about where he's going- he didn't bother pulling up the plans of the warehouse. He knew exactly where he was headed, he'd come back to the warehouse enough times over the past few years to know exactly where she'd be. She wasn't going to be in the yard this time; Iv- Poison Ivy didn't like to do repeat performances. She had to add something new to the act every time. So instead he strolled into the office like he owned the place hiding his nervousness (though he's sure she can taste it with her rose red tongue).

"Robin," Ivy- Poison Ivy grinned and Robin could hear the way his name scratched the roof of her mouth. He gulped and took a step back. "All alone today, are we?" She asked mockingly as she took her own step forward.

"Nope," He informed her with a confident smirk though it is all he can do to keep from blushing, "I have BG here as back up, she'll be here any second now." Ivy's eyes trail along his face and Robin repressed a shudder. She took another step forward and the pair is nose to nose. Robin cursed himself for letting himself get pinned against the wall. He can feel himself getting turned on, the look in I- Poison Ivy's eyes reminding him of the last time. Her movements were the same, her _scent _was the same.

"You're _lying_," She breathed against his cheek, her voice singing the last word. The Teen Wonder's mind was racing trying to think up a good excuse and he opened his mouth to object. Instead, Ivy- _Poison Ivy, dammit_- made her move. Before any words could escape his mouth, he was cut off by her tongue. Robin didn't fight back (but he wanted to, he swore he wanted to). He threaded the fingers of one hand through her hair and wrapped the other around his waist.

As the two battled for dominance, Robin was trying to get his thoughts together. He shouldn't be doing this. There's a reason he hadn't fought Ivy- goddammit, Poison Ivy- in the past three years. But, on the other hand, this is the woman who'd haunted his dreams for those same three years. Who has woken him up in the middle of the night with sticky sheets and a flush of shame crawling across his face. This is the woman he's yearned for- _lusted for_- who took his first kiss (despite Zatanna's claims to the contrary (it's not like he tried to tell her differently)).

As if sensing Robin's wandering thoughts, Ivy decided to recapture his attention- by sticking her hand down his pants. He let loose a sharp cry (whether it's from shock or pleasure he's not sure) and pulled away from the kiss. His head rolled back on his neck slightly as her hand worked against him, with him. Her fingers were just as long and slender as he remembered- and he remembered her touch well. Another groan slid from his throat and Ivy allowed herself a feral grin.

The smugness was rolling off of her in waves and it ignited a fire in Robin. He was pissed and all he wanted was for that grin to be _gone_. He removed his hand from where it was still curled in her hair and used it to grab her other hip. With her hand still down his pants he spins her so that she's pressed up against the wall and he captured her mouth greedily. She twitched and her whole body shuddered with the groan that escaped from between her lips.

Ivy squeezed and Robin grinded against her hand but then suddenly it's gone. The Teen Wonder could feel the growl building in the back of his throat. His tongue teased the roof of her mouth before he detached his from hers. Her head followed when he departed and he allowed himself a smirk before he was kissing up the side of her jaw. He moved his hands to tear at the lone button on her shirt. As soon as he popped the button her hands were making quick work of his cape. He helped her by throwing his gloves to the side and dropping his belt to the ground.

Robin didn't let her remove anything else; instead he trailed kisses down her neck, her collar bone, her chest. He teased the curve of her breast as his tongue curled around the embroidery that turned her skin into a canvas. He had a sudden urge to add his own mark to the artwork before him (he didn't allow himself to be disgusted that he was thinking of one of his enemies as art- _he can't_) so he bites her hip. Ivy gasped having not expected it.

After he left several more marks across her skin she stopped him, pushing the Teen Wonder to the floor. His shirt was several feet away by the time his back collided with the dirt and he's able to remove Ivy's shirt completely, exposing the expanse of green skin that he'd been worshipping not moments before. Ivy's fingers danced across his skin as she initiated another open mouthed kiss.

The noises she was releasing were driving Robin up a wall and he was starting to squirm beneath the villainess. Ivy grinned against his mouth with satisfaction though her own breath was short and her body was shuddering with pleasure. She jerked slightly when he hooked a leg around hers and used the leverage to roll, their positions reversed without their lips parting.

Her hands found the edge of his pants and she drags them down slowly. Robin bit her lip as the fabric rubs across his tender skin. His eyes rolled back slightly as her hand finds its way between his legs once again.

The rest of the night blurred together in a symphony of moans. Robin mapped out every dip and curve of her skin. He ignored the small voice in the back of his head that reminded him that _this was_ _Poison Ivy._ _This was a villain and he dating Zatanna for god's sake- _

When morning came he slipped his clothes back on and didn't look back when he made his way out into the dimly lit city. The Teen Wonder knew he should've arrested Ivy but he didn't think he could look at her now- not since the afterglow had faded and his sense of reality had returned to him. He knew that there would be a smirk kissing her lips that would make his knees go weak.

Robin tried to push the event from his mind. He tried to cleanse his thoughts using techniques Bruce taught him and he was able to mostly ignore the event (the second of its kind).

But when he met up with the his teammates and greeted Zatanna with a kiss on the lips (all the while remembering they've barely gone past second base) he can still feel phantom fingers and long hair brushing across his hypersensitive skin. He felt disgusted with himself and had to excuse himself to go take a shower (the third one he's taken today).

Robin knew though, he knew that it was futile. The feeling- the memories- wouldn't go away. After all, this has happened before.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Was it terrible? Are you mad I didn't go into greater detail? Drop me a line!**

**Follow my tumblr for my ff account under **bloodofthedawn, **check out **wtjcanons **if you're into my Where's the Justice series, or you can check out my personal tumblr at **doctorivory!

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**~Dawn**


End file.
